


Wings, Wing-Team and Wine.

by screamingwriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bi-Buck, Confused Eddie, Drama, First Kiss, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Realization, awkward buck, hen and chim a.k.a the wing team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingwriter/pseuds/screamingwriter
Summary: Buck feels hopeless after it doesn't work out with Ali and his friends drag him to a bar to get back into the game... Eddie goes for the wings.Buck so doesn't end up with the night he thought he'd have... between  licking hot sauce off Eddie's face, forgetting to tell his friends that he also has dated men, getting set up with a hot bartender and getting told to leave by his best friend's wife---not at all what he expected to play out that night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of Buck talking and focusing on his thoughts. The next will be Eddie's chapter.
> 
> First buddie fic so be gentle and enjoy.

 

“She hates me.” Buck mumbled as he threw himself down next to his sister.

“Context? Needa’ bit more, Buck.” Maddie sipped her wine and raised an eyebrow.

Shannon. The woman hated him. Which of course was rare because damn, every woman loved him.

“Eddies wife.” He mumbled, he reached over and swiped the wine glass. “I don’t even know what I did. She just hates me.” He pushed the wine glass back into Maddie's hand.

The woman didn’t even know him. She knew nothing about him. But somehow she made up her mind about him.

She hated him. 

“Eddies wife? What are you talking about?”

Buck bit his lip, he glanced over to his sister and huffed. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, “I told you that the crew was going out tonight, right? Get some drinks and forget about the shit with Ali?”

Maddie nodded.

“Well….” Buck started.

 

 

\---few hours earlier---

 

       Ali couldn’t make it.

 

Which evidently Buck was fine with. He didn’t know what was happening between the two of them but he wasn’t too worried about it. She was hot of course but other than that, they had nothing in common.

 

There wasn’t much to talk about.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to break up with her,” Buck announced at dinner.

 

“Who?”

 

Buck sighed, he put his fork down and leaned back into his chair. “Ali.” For some unknown reason, Hen and Chim choked out a laugh. Even the captain had an amused expression as he left the table.

 

“What? I’m serious.”

 

Hen threw her head back, she was having a field day with this. She dramatically cackled and hit Chim. They both cackled.

 

Buck turned to Eddie who shrugged, “What the hells so funny?” The two were still laughing.

 

“Your guess is as good as mine, buddy.”

 

Buck rolled his eyes and put his hand down onto the table. The noise of the impact a little loud, “Hey, Thing One and Thing Two. What’s so funny?”

 

Hen continued to cackle as Chim came back down to earth. He had a hand to his chest and he said between breaths, “Dude, you can’t break up with her when you don’t even have her.”

 

Bucks face scrunched up in confusion, he glanced back and forth between Chim, Hen, and Eddie. “What the hell does that mean?”

 

Hen slid her phone over.

 

Buck grabbed it. Eddie leaned over and peeked at the screen. He let out a noise and clapped his friend on the shoulder, “Sorry, man.”

 

Ali cuddled up with a ridiculously handsome guy. He had her in his arms and the looks on their faces left little to Bucks imagination.

 

Buck slid the phone back over and stood up from the table. He rolled his eyes and walked off, hitting Chim on the back of the head as he did. He heard the scrape of another chair and stormed off to the workout room.

 

——

 

     “ _I used_ ,” Punch. “ _To be the guy_ ,” Hit.” _That pulled this,_ ” Punch. “ _Shit on others._ ”

 

Eddie held the punching bag in place.

 

“I don’t understand what happened to me,” Buck said through gritted teeth. He punched the bag repeatedly until Eddie slapped the bag.

 

He peered around it at his friend.

 

“You got into a serious relationship.”

 

Buck threw the boxing gloves to the ground. He went over to the weights. “And?” Eddie peered down at him as he spotted his friend.

 

“You realized that meaningless sex isn’t what you’re about anymore.”

 

Buck hissed as he lifted the weight back into place. He huffed and stared up at Eddie. His chest rose and fell… he scoffed, “Abby fucked me up.”

 

Eddie didn’t look convinced in the slightest.

 

“You’ve changed, dude. It’s what happens when you fall in love.”

 

Buck pretended to gag. He sat up and couldn’t help but wonder of what Eddie said was the slightest truth.

 

“Is that why you don’t date?”

 

Eddie chuckled and put on the boxing gloves. Buck grabbed the pads and in between punches waited for an answer.

 

“I don’t date because I have a son to take care of and I’m sort of married.”

 

Buck didn’t want to talk about himself anymore. Or rather his failure with women so he pressed on Eddie's love life.

 

“How does one be sort of married? Are you or are you not? What’s happening with Shannon?” Buck asked as Eddie dropped his fists.

 

He saw an expression slide over his face and spiked curiosity. “What is it?”

 

“I don’t know if she’s what I want.”

 

Buck dropped his hands just as Eddie's fists collided with his shoulder.

 

“One, _ow_. And two, _what_?” Buck rubbed at his shoulder. “I thought things were going good between you guys.” And by things, he meant the sex that they apparently were having.

 

“She’s trying and I appreciate it but we just seem to be going nowhere. We parent Christopher and end up in bed but in between that it goes nowhere.” Eddie explained, he seemed exhausted and not from the sparring.

 

Buck opened his mouth to ask what he wanted to do about it but he felt Hen and Chim settle on each side of him.

 

“Sorry we're assholes.”

“Forgive us?”

 

Buck glanced side to side and to Eddie. He raised his eyebrows and hummed, “Depends… how you gonna make it up to me?” Buck raised his brows as Hen squeezed his arm a little tighter…. He knew that face.

 

“How about we take you out tonight? Me and Chim will pay and you can drown your sorrows.” Hen suggested, she nodded towards Eddie, “And you can come too, Buck needs his best friend.” Eddies mouth opened to form some type of answer but he was already forgotten.

 

Chimney agreed, “Yup and if you want, we can be your wing team and help you score someone to help forget Ali and her New York man.”

 

Buck shoved Chim off and turned to his friends, he narrowed his eyes at the two and then slid on his heels to face Eddie. “You in?” Buck could only imagine Hen and Chims various headshaking behind him.

 

“I’m in… but only for you and the fact that I’m craving some wings now.”

 

Buck grinned and it was settled there and then.

 

They ended up at one of Bucks favorite bars which was a huge plus to the disaster evening that was coming. They all settled in a booth with their drinks.

 

Chim cleared his throat and gave a drumroll, “So stud…. You set on anyone yet?”

 

The bar was filled with attractive people, of course, like always there were some girls he’d been with and ghosted back in his player days. Sipping his beer, Buck shrugged, “Not really…” Hen and Chim deflated and glared.

 

“How with that attitude are we going to find someone for you to take home?” Hen asked flatly, she rolled her eyes at Bucks blank expression and went back to scouting the room for what she calls PBH.

 

Potential Buck Hookups.

 

Bucks eyes flickered over to Eddie, he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when getting a good eyeful of his friend. “Hungry there?” He asked as he eyed Eddie with a fricking chicken wing that he was so going to town on.

 

Brown eyes glanced up and to the wing, he cleared his throat and dropped it onto the plate. “I am thank you very much.”

 

Buck laughed, he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help wish he had his best friends life. He had it all figured out… he shook his head, amusement on his face and reached over, “Hmm, yeah you seem to be missing your mouth.”

 

Buck watched as Eddie frowned and went to go for his napkin but instead he just knocked his hand out of the way and brought his thumb to the corner of Eddies mouth. “Expected better manners from you, Diaz.”

 

He hadn’t all that much thought about he was doing in the next moment, but he brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the sauce off. He went back and sipped from his beer. When he glanced up Hen and Chim stared at him.

 

“What?”

 

Chim scoffed, “You a monkey now?” He gestured to Eddie who had stilled in his seat. He seemed to be caught off guard from Bucks movement.

 

Oh shit… Buck facepalmed, he hadn’t noticed what he was doing and turned to his friend. He sheepishly spoke, “Shit, sorry. Momentary brain pause.” _Way to go, Buckley… be lamer, why don’t you? Brain pause?_

 

Eddie shrugged, he cleared his throat and pushed his plate of wings away. “Whatever… it’s uh fine. I guess I should go wash up.” He pushed out of the booth and once he was away Hen and Chim burst out laughing.

 

“You just mom’d him, Buck.”  Hen exclaimed, she laughed around her own beer. She seriously hadn't laughed this much in such a long time.

 

Buck on the hand felt like an idiot. First, he had no game anymore and fucked up potential relationships and now he was being weird and doing shit like that. He grimaced, “I don’t know what’s up with me… this was a waste of time. I must be having a crisis. My brain doesn’t know what to do around people anymore.”

 

Buck dropped his head onto the table, he blew out a defeated breath.

 

“Buck...Bucky.”

 

Buck lifted his head, he pouted at his friends. He didn’t get it… usually, he could whip out the charm and have girls at his feet. He felt almost not interested whenever he was with one. He didn’t feel it and honestly, maybe he should go back to trying with guys…

 

Buck felt a spray of Hen’s drink hit his face.

 

“What the fuck did you just say?”

 

Buck squirmed in his seat and let out a cry, his hands flew to his face and he wiped Hen’s beer out of his damn eyes. “Hen!” He reached for one of Eddie's napkins and wiped his face. He could taste the beer.

 

“You walked on the gay side?!”

 

Buck slowly took the napkin away from his face and it was then that he realized what he’d just said… out loud.

 

Well fuck…

 

“I-I… um… sort of…?” Buck itched his head and tried to read his friend's expressions. Hen sat flabbergasted and Chim---he narrowed his eyes and stared deep into what felt like Buck’s soul.

“I’m bi… guess I forgot to tell you guys that, huh?”

 

He wasn’t in any way hiding it. He honestly forgot to mention the fact that he also liked men… He’d accepted it so long ago that he didn’t even think it was relevant to announce anymore. He came out in high school and that was that.

 

“Look, we are going to get back to this after tonight. But now I have a brilliant idea and need you to come with me.” Chim said, his eyes sparkling with mischief, he tugged Hen. “Get over it, you’re not the only one batting for your own team.”

 

Buck winced, he huffed out a breath as Chim dragged Hen off. It was then that Eddie decided to come back, he threw himself back down in his spot and gestured to the empty seats. “They ditch?”

 

Buck groaned, “Worse.” He gestured to the bar, the two were leaning against it and speaking to one of the bartenders. Hen kept gesturing back to him and making motions… Chim smiled freakishly and pointed towards something on the shelf.

 

_“Eddie?”_

 

Bucks view of Chimney and Hen was lost when a woman stood in front. He looked up and saw Shannon. He glanced to Eddie who obviously by his expression, hadn’t expected to see her.

 

“What…?” Eddie straightened and bit his lip, his eyes flickered to Buck and to his wife. “Shannon, this is Buck. We work together.”

 

Shannon smiled and stuck her hand out. Buck returned the smile and shook the outreached hand.

 

“Buck, this is Shannon, my wife.”

 

Buck would pretend not to notice the shift in the air. He gestured to the empty booth and slid back to Hen and Chim who looked quite proud of themselves. They walked over with swagger. Chim slid into the booth next to Shannon while Hen climbed into the booth behind their table.

 

She settled onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Bucks neck, she was grinning ear to ear. “Your wing team got you.” She whispered, she gestured to the bar and the bartender she’d been talking to a moment ago.

 

Chim glanced at his watch, “Ten minutes, take that time to bring out the old charming Buck we know.” He tapped his wrist and winked at Buck. He turned to Shannon and offered a hand, “Hi, I’m assuming you're Eddies wife, just as beautiful as he described.”

 

Buck heard this and would have normally made a joke about Chim and his lack of charm but he was staring at the bar and the time on his phone. Under his breath, he whispered to Hen, “Tell me you didn’t.”

 

He couldn’t be that pathetic… but Hen’s nod proved otherwise. _Great, he couldn’t even talk to girls and now he couldn’t even get his own guy…_

“I’m Hen. We can get to know each other more when Buck leaves in… 6 and a half minutes.” Hen knocked her hand against Eddie's shoulder, “Let Buck out.”

 

 _No_. He grabbed Eddie's arm and tugged him back into place as soon as he made a move. “ ** _Stay_**.” He glanced at his phone, “I can get my own dates… go and call this off.” Buck said through gritted teeth. He held Eddie's arm in his grasp and kept him seated next to him.

 

He noticed how tense Eddie had gotten.

 

“Let him out… this way he can lick stuff off someone else and not your face.”

 

Hen made Buck want to disappear… he let out a nervous laugh and nodded at Shannon's confused expression... Oh god. He needed to split right now and then.

 

So he did. He let go of Eddie and instead started to push him out of the booth.

 

Buck landed on his feet just as the bartender reached the table. Buck fumbled with his footing and almost crashed into the poor guy. “Shit.. uh--sorry.” Buck felt his face warm as he met the eyes of the poor guy in front of him.

 

He wouldn’t pretend that this guy wasn’t gorgeous… and he wouldn’t ignore the wine glass offered to him.

 

“I’m going to guess you’re Buck.”

 

_Yep, the awkward man in the flesh._

 

“Thought so,” Bartender man offered the wine glass, “Your friends mentioned that this is your favorite wine.”

 

Buck took the glass and fumbled more. He heard Hen and Chim giggled like school children on the playground.

 

“I’m Landon and I’m also going to guess that your friends set this up?” Landon, the handsome bartender titled his head in the cutest way.

 

Buck felt a bit speechless, he nodded awkwardly, “Yeah--I’m sorry about them.” He expected this poor guy to nod and walk away but instead, he lingered and offered another one of those dazzling smiles.

 

“It’s okay, I mean I guess I’m just a little surprised by the fact that someone else has to set someone like you up with someone like me.” Landon had a raspy voice, he sounded like he was sick but also very sexy. “I mean I didn’t expect them to point out you.” Landon gestured to Buck who again seemed to fumble for words.

 

S _mooth, everything about this guy was screaming smooth_. Buck inhaled a breath and exhaled, he raised his wine to his lips and peeked his eyes over his glass. After a sip, he cleared his throat and gestured back to the bar. “You wanna sit over there? Maybe get to know each other without an audience?”

 

Landon nodded happily, he glanced back to their audience and winked at Hen. “Spot on description,” he mock-whispered.

 

Hen gave a thumbs up and pointed her eyes back to Chim who too seemed satisfied with their masterplan.

 

Buck gestured for Landon to go ahead, he peeked over to his friends and they both beamed.

 

Eddie on the other hand, he looked so out of the loop that Buck wanted to stay and do something about it. His eyes kept going back and forth to Shannon whose expression matched his own.

 

“Diaz, you good?”

 

“He’s great. Now don’t leave that handsome man hanging.” Hen piped up. She swatted Buck away and that was that.

 

\-----

 

    Landon was a catch and he had a way with words.

 

It felt weird to be on the other end of the stick. He sat with his wine while Landon chatted him up, he wasn’t used to having the moves he used on women to be used on him.

 

It took a bit more wine to shake off the Buck from the beginning of the night. But he did loosen up and eventually he had no problem sliding his bar stool a little closer to Landon and leaning in.

 

It felt like they both played around with the idea of a kiss. Buck felt Landon's hot breath against his cheek, felt their foreheads and noses brush... And just before Landon's lips finally brushed his---Buck heard the clearing of a throat.

 

Before opening his eyes, he let out a breath and tilted his head.

 

He didn’t expect to see Shannon standing there.

 

And he so didn’t expect to not see Hen, Chim, or Eddie in sight.

 

“They went to get some air and I was just wondering if you could show me where the bathroom was?” Shannons mouth was tight in a line.

 

Buck straightened and smiled at Landon before gesturing to the direction of the bathroom. Shannon stood there… Buck took his lip between his teeth, he was confused by what was happening.

 

Eddies wife clearly wanted something else.

 

“I’m going to get you another glass of wine--excuse me.” Landon slid off the stool and to his feet. He glanced back and forth between Buck and Shannon before walking off.

 

_What the actual hell?_

 

Buck swallowed and stood up, he pointed yet again in the direction of the ladies room. “It’s just over there.” Shannon shifted on her feet. “Is something wrong?”

 

Buck really wanted the crew to come back inside. Not because he wanted to get back to Landon, but because he’d obviously done something to this woman to make her upset.

 

“No, not really. I just wanted to let you know that it’s fine if you want to get out of here.”

 

Not at all what he’d expected to hear. Buck did a double take, he let out a light-hearted chuckle, “Excuse me?” He didn’t get this.

 

Shannon crossed her arms over her chest, “I know that Eddie drove you on over but if you wanted to leave with _your friend_ … I can let him know you got off okay.” She spoke, she moved some hair behind her ear and gave another one of those forced smiles.

 

Buck either got more wine drunk than anticipated or he completely missed something between him and his freaking best friends wife. She spoke like she was suggesting but was actually telling him which didn’t make any sense at all.

 

Landon neared and Bucks eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t get this... He just didn’t at all.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Buck could handle himself, he knew what he asked next was sudden but his head felt fuzzy with whatever this was with Shannon. So he smiled at Landon and answered sweetly, “Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere else? You’re not drinking and I’m over this place.”

 

Landon more than happily obliged to the idea. He nodded and handed Buck his wine before going off and getting his jacket. Buck brought the glass up to his lips and finished it in one swallow. He set the glass down and turned to Shannon.

 

She still stood there and when he opened his mouth to speak, to say anything to her about this bizarre situation, she flashed another fake smile and headed off in the direction of the bathrooms.

 

Landon came back and he shamelessly offered his hand to Buck, who paused before taking it. The two made their way out of the bar, Buck only spared one glance behind him to where Shannon just stood. He didn’t get what just happened…

 

_“Buck?”_

 

Landon came to a stop and the night's cool air hit Bucks face, he realized that his friends were passing him by. Hen had an excited look on her face and Chim raised his eyebrows.

 

“You heading out?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

He tugged Landon's hand and they made off yet again.

 

“You go get it, tiger,” Chim called out.

 

Buck wanted to be embarrassed by the idiot he called his friend but instead only saw yet again, a confused looking Eddie. He raised his hand and waved at his best friend before disappearing around a corner.

 

\--------------------

 

Buck didn’t end up in bed with sexy-voice-bartender-Landon. They’d ended up back at his apartment and fumbled a bit with their hands in his car below the waist…  but that was all. He couldn’t get his mind off of Shannon and whatever happened back at the bar.

He instead ended up on his big sister's couch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddies chapter. 
> 
> I don’t hate Shannon’s character—but the fic needed her like this to work. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts pleasee

 

      Eddie tried to keep his cool until he got back home. After buck decided to leave with—whatever his name was—he didn’t see the point in sticking around. 

He only went out for him. 

_“Are you not going to talk to me?”_

Eddie already did enough talking. He didn’t understand why she didn’t listen though. 

He turned to Shannon, “I asked you not to come.” Repeatedly. “I wanted a night out with my friends... that’s all.” He threw his keys onto the coffee table and shucked out of his jacket. 

He wanted this to work with Shannon, not just for Christopher either. But he’d gotten so used to being it just him and not having to constantly worry about having to update someone else. 

“You wanted to get away from me.” Shannon pressed, she didn’t take off her jacket. She only stood by the door with her arms around herself. 

“It’s not like that,” Eddie sighed, he dragged a hand down his face, “I feel like we’ve been working on us a lot lately and I wanted a break.” 

_He needed some air to breathe._

~~~~”Jesus Christ, Eddie.” Shannon snapped, she let out a flat laugh and grabbed at the doorknob. “It’s not supposed to be like that with us, you shouldn’t want a break from me. I’m your wife.”

Eddie breathed in, he didn’t want to start a fight. He really didn’t. He just didn’t know what to do or what he should say. He felt the way he felt. 

Which honestly was suffocating, he felt like he was suffocating. 

“I don’t know if I want this.” Eddie admitted. 

He heard the shaky inhale of breath and flicked his eyes up. Shannon stood there and her eyes watered. 

“What?” 

Eddie swallowed and took a step towards the woman, he didn’t want to hurt her. “We changed, Shan... we’re not the same people we were and I don’t know if this time it’s going to work out with us.” 

He finally could say the words out loud. He’d tried to desperately to work through the feelings he had. He tried so damn hard to make this work for himself and for his family. 

“Why keep sleeping with me then?” 

Not his best decision... he didn’t know. He didn’t know why he kept letting it happen when he felt the way he did. 

She had every right to be pissed. He could hear the anger in her voice. 

“It was easier.” 

Shannon choked out something that sounded like a laugh and a sob. Eddie knew her hands trembled at her sides—just itching to meet Eddies cheek.

”You’re a fucking piece of work.” She reached for her ring and tugged it off, she tossed it in Eddies direction. 

“Shannon-“

”No, fuck you.” 

Eddie watched as she turned away to storm out but paused before getting out the door. She turned and shook her head, “Have at it with your little boyfriend. I’m out of the way.” 

This stomped Eddie, his head jerked up and before Shannon could stomp off, he caught her arm. 

“What’s that mean?” 

A laugh, that’s all he got before she tugged free and spat out angrily, “You never told me that he liked men too.” His confusion must’ve only ticked her off even more because she looked at him in disbelief, “Buck. Your  _best friend.”_

Not only did what Shannon say about Buck confuse the hell out of him—but he’d caught the other thing she said. 

“Too? You think—I’m...” Eddie asked, whatever he absorbed from this conversation had his brain skidding  

momentary brain pause. 

Shannon looked more offended now, she walked up closer to Eddie and grabbed his face, she said through gritted teeth, “I saw the way you were looking at him tonight.” 

_How he looked at Buck?_

 

“Shannon-“

She let go of Eddies face now and hurt lingered in her eyes. She took a deep breath and spoke, “I saw it. I’ve been seeing it and I couldnt i-ignore it anymore.” Her eyes were glassy, “C’mon, you and I both know that you’re not only interested in women...” the words stung. 

Eddie felt like he must’ve been dreaming or something. He had to be imagining this whole scenario because he didn’t know where the fuck any of this was coming from. 

Women, he only ever was with women. 

Shannon sniffled, she rubbed her hand over her mouth. She shrugged, “Maybe you haven’t figured it out—but I’m done. You can’t tell me that you haven’t thought about being with  _him._ When you guys are together—it’s like I don’t exist and I won’t be your second choice.”

Eddie felt dizzy and he felt a surge of emotions go through him. He frowned at Shannon, he wanted to argue but he had no idea what he could say. 

He and Buck... they... 

Best friends—that was all. He told Shannon this and she stood quiet for a moment until she looked him in the eyes,  her own read that she had nothing else to lose. 

“Weeks—months since I’ve been back... I’ve sat and listened to you talk about him and Christopher talk about how damn amazing he is. I can’t do it anymore! I can’t sit and watch you look at him the way you should be looking at me. Like tonight—I couldn’t and I needed him to leave... you’re my husband, Eddie!” Shannon exclaimed, the emotion in her voice was so much. 

Eddie stilled, he didn’t even know where to start. He didn’t know what to say... until it dawned on him. “Tonight? What did you do?” Eddies voice rose a bit and he stepped back from the woman. 

He watched Shannon’s face fall and her cheeks brighten with red. She couldn’t have—she wouldn’t ...

”I told him to leave—to go with that guy.” She saw the look that washed over Eddies face and rushed to continue, “You couldn’t stop watching them, your freaking eyes were on them the whole time we were there. W-What was I supposed to do? Sit there while you wish you were on that stool instead of that bartender?” 

Oh my god... Eddie really didn’t know what to say or do at this point. He didn’t even know how to approach this. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“So not only did you not listen when I asked for some space? But you also decided to force Buck to leave because you were jealous?” Eddie asked, his voice shook with disbelief and anger. “Are you fucking insane?” 

 

—————

 

       Shannon left. 

He didn’t hesitate to suggest she take the things she’d brought. 

Eddie didn’t hesitate to tell her to leave Christopher and that he would get him in the morning. 

He couldn’t believe anything that she said to him. Jealous? Buck... was his friend.

And yeah he and Christopher talked about him because he was a pretty amazing guy.

Buck made them laugh and he was there for them. 

Always. 

 

     If it wasn’t as late as it was, Eddie would have went and picked Christopher up.

He was alone with his thoughts and they were getting the best of him.

What Shannon said... it lingered with him and while he laid in bed, he thought about the things she’d pointed out. 

Buck... he had the kind of face that everyone had to at least admire. He didn’t understand how he looked at him in Shannon’s eyes.

When he looked at him, he saw his best friend. He saw the man that risked his life everyday and the man that helped with Christopher.

Buck loved Christopher almost as much as Eddie loved his son  

He only saw Buck as—someone good.

Jealous... Eddie felt his mouth dry and he closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and tried to ignore the part of his brain that told him to go back and think. 

Think about what Shannon said and prove her wrong. 

He didn’t care that Buck landed a date with the freaking bartender. That was the main reason they all went out tonight. 

To help Buck get over Ali and find someone else... 

Sure, he expected a women and not some bulked up bartender man with a weird voice and annoying smile. 

He went to help Buck... he went because Buck wanted him there. 

Eddie sharply inhaled and sat up, he flicked his bedside lamp on and pulled himself up so that he was sitting up with pillows tucked behind him. 

When Buck left—or when Eddie thought that Buck ditched without even a goodbye, he felt a pinch in his chest. 

But now, he left because Shannon told him too. 

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, he bit down on his lip a bit anxiously. He was only upset that Buck left the bar so sudden because he didn’t even say goodbye to his friends. He couldn’t have—he couldn’t have been upset because Buck was leaving with some man that wasn’t him... 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried and hopefully this isn't a let down! This was supposed to be a slow burn just so you guys know and I wanted it as realistic as possible..  
> Any thoughts or any ideas on what I should write next, lemme know in the comments cause I always love reading them. PLus i want to write more buddie and have no ideas on what..
> 
> Ooh and if you get the references near the end, tell me !!! I tried to slip it in because it was a sweet moment I couldn’t believe happened.

 

        Buck liked Landon... after the disaster of their sort of first date... the one where  _his best friends wife decided that she hated him and made him think about that instead of the hot bartender..._ He must've been more wine drunk than he thought because he remembered coming back to Maddies place and telling her all about the shit with Shannon. He drank his sisters wine because well--everyone liked him and he wanted Eddie's wife too. 

It stumped him and he drank his frustrations away. Which would explain how Buck woke up the next day still dressed from the night before and his head pounding... it would also explain how he seemed fuzzy around what happened after his retelling of Shannons sudden hatred. 

"Oh look who's awake!" 

Buck winced--he glared at his sister who stood in her kitchen eating some toast. She grinned at him and pointed to the cup of coffee perched on the counter.  _Never mind, his sister was the best human in the world._ "I feel like I should be able to handle my liquor more... considering I only drank wine." Buck wasn't some preteen who would get hammered off one drink. 

This earned a laugh out of his sister, when Bucks eyebrows rose,  she chewed and held up a finger. After devouring her toast, she cleared her throat, "Lot's and lot's of wine... my wine." Maddie rolled her eyes when Buck blanked. She reached under the sink and produced two empty bottle and proceeded to swipe some empty boxes. "You even got to my boxed wine... and it's terrible." She placed them down obviously very amused.

Buck on the other hand,  _not so much._ He grabbed his coffee and threw himself in one of the kitchen stools, he laid his head in his hand and winced when hearing a door open. 

"Oooh is this post walk of shame, Buck? You're wearing last nights clothes and looking like you hate life." 

Chim's voice seemed very loud right now and Buck wanted to bang his head down on the counter... 

"No, this Chim, is what my sweet little brother looks like the morning after he spent all last night crying on my couch while drinking all of  _my_ wine." Maddie said, her amusement still evident in her voice, she walked past her little brother and patted his shoulder.

"Wait---what happened to you and the guy from the bar? And  _crying,_ oh crap does this mean I gotta go and rough this man up?"  

If Buck didn't want to die right now, he'd laugh at the idea of Chim roughing up Landon---he was so short and Landon was so not. He glanced up and sighed, "We hung out a little but I couldn't stop thinking about Eddie's wife." This admission got Chim bugging out and he just about dived into a lecture about the bro code. Buck waved his hand,  "No, not like that... the woman hates me." 

Maddie scoffed. 

"She made me leave the bar with Landon." 

"He says he doesn't know why. I'm going to bet that it's something to do with his sleazy days." 

Chim gasped, "You slept with Shannon?!" 

Die. Buck wanted to die. And--he would have remembered if he did. Even back in his playboy days, he remembered who he'd taken to bed. "NO, I know I didn't. If I did though--it would be way better than having no idea what I did to her force me to leave last night." He would deal with it later... he would recover and get to the bottom of it. 

Later. 

He would fix it. He would call Eddie and ask if he could take him, Shannon, and Christopher out for some dinner. It would get settled and everything would be okay. 

Buck dragged himself back to Maddies spare room and crawled under the covers, he would settle it and everything would be fine.

 

\------ 

              _It would not be fine._

Buck was working out at the station when Eddie decided to freaking announce that he and Shannon were officially over.

Buck dropped his fists, his head jerked up and he met Eddies eyes. He knew the man enough that he was leaving something else out... and boy oh boy did that cause Buck to get nervous. Maybe he did sleep with her---make he was a homewrecker---maybe Shannon knew something about him, 

"It actually has to do with you---us being over." 

Bucks heart dropped and he stumbled a bit on his feet, he slowly removed his gloves, "L-Listen, I'm sorry." Buck felt like he couldn't catch his breath, he swallowed hard, "I'm really fucking sorry, man. I swear I didn't want to cause any angst. I shouldn't have ignored it," Buck of course would be the one to ruin this.. he thought about Christopher and his chest clenched, "I should've spoken to you about it--I noticed it right away and I didn't say anything." 

Eddie's face twisted up and Buck swore he wished he would hit him instead of looking at him the way he was. He hated himself in that moment, he seriously didn't know how he could live with himself. He thought that he put his past behind him, he changed--yet here his past was--ruining something he wanted to work. 

"It's just, I didn't want to make things weird between us. I'm so sorry, you have to believe that, I don't even remember what went down with Shannon or what I did to make her upset--," Buck subconsciously moved closer to Eddie whose face dropped and body tensed up.

He liked him so much.

Eddie made Buck want to be a better person. 

Eddie opened his mouth to say something but someone called his name. 

"Yo, Buck!" Hen called out, she waved her hand and smiled. "Someone's here to see you." 

Buck looked back to Eddie, he wanted to say something, anything, but instead the older man cleared his throat and turned his shoulder. He watched Eddie slip past Hen without a word. 

 

       If Buck thought that things couldn't get anymore complicated, he was obviously wrong. 

His visitor was Landon. 

Clean cut, sexy Landon, with the husky voice and standing in a leather jacket. 

"Hey, you." Landon smiled as Buck made his way over to him, he tucked his hands in his pockets. "I know I shouldn't just drop in like this but I thought you might need this." Landon produced a familiar battered wallet. 

Buck felt eyes on him and he surprised himself, he hadn't even realized that he didn't have his wallet. He only could think about Eddie and what this mess with Shannon meant for them. Thinking of, he flicked his eyes over his shoulder and up to the second level of the firehouse. He inhaled sharply when he saw Eddie leaning over the railing staring at him. 

"I saw the Station 118 thing. I guess it must've fell out while we were in my car..." Landon held the wallet up with a smirk... Buck remembered the wandering hands and felt the tips of his ears burn. He plucked the wallet from Landon who looked him up and down. 

" _I also wanted to take this as an opportunity to ask you out again."_

Buck thought about Eddie, his best friend and the closest person in his life besides Maddie. He thought about him and how he wanted to fix this mess with him. Because damnit--he didn't want to lose him. He liked Landon but this time spent with him was another moment lost where he could be trying to fix whatever happened. 

"I'm working right now--but here is my number and I want you to call me." Buck plucked Landons phone out of the front of his jeans pocket, he unlocked the phone and quickly entered his number in. He passed the phone back and saw Landons doubtful expression, "I mean it, okay? Use it and call me." He reassured. 

Landon nodded and the old Buck for a moment emerged, he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. When he pulled away, Landon looked happy stood speechless, he just waved, peeking over his shoulder as he left. 

When Buck turned around and glanced up, he expected Eddie to be there leaning over the railing. He wasn't. Instead he got Chim and Hen clapping, "There he is! Our boy is back!" They both called out... Buck ignored both of them, his mind instantly went back to Eddie and the fact that he might've lost him for something he didn't even know he did. He ruined so much in the past, he never fought for anything. 

He wanted to at least try to fight for Eddie. 

\-----

 Meanwhile....

        Eddie felt like an idiot. He walked into the locker room, he threw himself down on the bench and brought his hands into his hair. He planned out what he wanted to say. He thought it all through, he'd thought it all through last night. He thought so much about Shannon and how things made sense.... yet no sense at all. 

He didn't know what he felt for Buck--he didn't or couldn't pinpoint whether or not he saw the man as his friend or something more. 

Which by the way, Eddie decided didn't care. 

He didn't care that he might have some sort of romantic feelings for a man. He couldn't pick apart this new information, he didn't have the time or energy to focus on the fact that he'd always seen himself as straight. Time was fleeting and he knew that he didn't want to spend time dissecting how he could suddenly have feelings for a man. 

Because he did, he had feelings for Buck. 

_He didn't care._

 

Buck meant something to him and did it frustrate Eddie to no end that Shannon recognized that before himself? Yes. But he did. He realized that when he told Christopher that he and Shannon weren't going to be together, they would be only parents to him. The little boy only stayed quiet for a moment and admitted something to Eddie. 

"It's okay, daddy. I know that sometime's stuff happens to grown-ups that you can't fix."  Christopher pushed his glasses up and smiled at his father. He ate his cereal.

Eddie didn't know what so say to that, he could only ask, "How'd you figure that out?" 

Christopher with a mouth of cereal spoke, "Buck." He dramatically swallowed, "He said that his mom and dad couldn't be together. He said that they were both grown-ups and when he was small like me, he didn't know why his mom and dad weren't like other mom and dads. His big sister--you know Maddie?" Christopher asked, his focus drifting to that. 

Eddie nodded. 

"His big sister said that things happen and grown-ups can't fix it like they fix things for us. Like when you fixed my glasses. Buck  said sometimes mom and dads can't fix things." Christopher said, scooping up another spoonful, "He said it, dwwaddy."Christopher nodded. 

Eddie had stood there speechless.

_He remembered a few months back when he and Buck took Christopher out, he'd gotten upset because Eddie couldn't tell him if Shannon was coming back at Christmas. He snapped at his son because he didn't know the answer and Christopher kept asking. Buck was there and when they got back to the house, Christopher still was upset and wouldn't come out of his room._

_Buck disappeared down the hall and softly knocked on Christopher's door. He went inside and shut the door._

_When he came out, Christopher walked with him and they all went into the living room. The only thing that Christopher said was, "Sorry I got mad, dad." Eddie remembered being so surprised that he didn't have a chance to get into what Buck said._

_All that he got was Buck shrugging and messing with Christopher's hair, "I told him something that Maddie told me a while back."_

 He didn’t get it before. He didn’t get any of it, if he was being honest. He met Buck that first day on the job and thought that they’d hate each other. 

Instead they connected and Eddie always assumed that the connection was friendly. He didn’t have a best friend since high school and he thought that the instant connection between them was that. 

It wasn’t. 

But it didn’t matter. 

Buck said that he too noticed. Everyone noticed Eddies feelings before him. The look on his face was just sad and Eddie felt pathetic even thinking about it. 

Even if Buck liked men and Eddie had discovered he did too—or one man specifically—he didn’t see him that way. He said himself that he didn’t talk about it with him because it would be weird. 

Plus Buck liked guys like Landon... 

Eddie didn’t have anything he had. He wasn’t as young as Landon, he wasn’t as confident and he well didn’t live the same life as him. Instead, he was a full time dad. Which he loved but maybe wasn’t for Buck. 

“ _There you are.”_

Eddie straightened, he saw Buck pause at the door and step inside carefully. He wanted to make a comment about why he wasn’t with Landon—but he had more dignity than that. 

It was all he had left so what the hell? 

“I want to say sorry about Shannon.” 

Bucks eyes narrowed and he paused mid step. 

“She had no right to force you to leave the bar. You invited me out with you guys and my ex decides to make you leave because she’s jealous.” Eddie stood to his feet, he made his way to his locker and turned his back on Buck. 

He took a deep breath. 

“It was my fault she acted the way she did. She saw how I felt about you and got threatened.” Eddie reached into his locker and tore the photo of him and Shannon down. “I’m sorry for that and also sorry if you noticed what was going on with me—it’s not going to be weird between us, I swear. I didn’t even get how I felt a-about you until last night.” He shakily admitted. 

Eddies throat felt a bit tight and he forced himself to get a grip. He was a grown man and not some teenager who was beside themselves because of a crush. He reached into his locker for one of his work shirts and with it in his hand, he finally turned to Buck. 

He didn’t know if he expected him to still be standing there. 

But he was. 

“Shannon is gone and I only wanted to apologize for the shit she pulled.” Eddie tried for a smile with his next sentence, even though it tasted sour on his tongue. “Landon’s nice—I’m happy for you.” 

Buck said nothing. 

Eddie released his breath and nodded, he made way to the showers and attempted to pass Buck.  

Attempted. 

“Woah, hold on a sec, you’re not going anywhere.” 

Bucks arm shot out and blocked acsess to the door. He blinked in surprise like he just realized what he did. 

“If it’s about Shannon-“ Eddie started, he would be pissed too if someone pulled that stunt on him. 

“What? No—I don’t care about her.” Buck exclaimed, he dropped his arm and looked almost deflated. 

Eddie didn’t want it to be weird. 

He cared too much about their friendship to let this ruin it. 

But... “I get it if you’re not comfortable being—“ 

“Eddie-“ 

“I do want you in my life, you’re great with Chris... I’m-“

”Oh my god, will you shut the fuck up for a minute?” Buck exclaimed, he’d reached forward and grabbed Eddie by the shoulders.

The sudden grip made him still. He didn’t know what to say anymore. Buck didn’t want to hear it—

“What do you mean how you felt about me? W-What is going on? I’m so confused.” Buck seemed exasperated and the way he looked so puzzled again confused the hell out of Eddie. 

He didn’t get this.

”What do you mean you’re confused? You were the one out there in the gym-“ 

“Saying I was sorry for whatever I did to cause something between you and Shannon? I thought maybe she and I... what do you mean she made me leave the bar because she got threatened?” Bucks eyes searched Eddies face. 

“She and you...? What did you think made her so upset? What are you saying? I’m the one confused now.” Eddie said with exhaustion.

All these emotions and the confusion were draining and he didn’t understand what exactly was happening. 

“I’m the one fucking confused. I came in here to fix whatever I did and not like—lose you or what we have.” 

Eddie felt Bucks fingers on his shoulders loosen their grip. He dropped them at his sides. 

If—Buck thought he—then he just... 

“Oh my god.”

Eddie felt his entire body heat up with embarrassment. It seemed he wasn’t the only one oblivious to how he felt. 

Buck didn’t know jack until he spilled. 

“I’m going to shower.” He decided, he couldn’t stand here anymore. He needed out.

Eddie moved past Buck or tried too—again— but he heard a grunt and felt Bucks hands on him again. His eyes widened as Buck spun him back around and pressed him against the wall next to the door. 

“Holy shit—hold on a second.” 

Eddies back hit with a thud. He inhaled sharply and felt Bucks arm come at his chest, holding him in place. 

“Stop trying to leave and talk to me because I swear I’ve never been more confused in my life.” Buck said, frustration evident in his voice. 

Eddie felt the exact way. He flicked his eyes over Buck and let his head fall back against the wall. “Tell me about it.” Nothing but a look of go on from Buck. “My wife—ex wife points out my feelings for you before I even realize they’re there. You suddenly have Landon on your arm and you’re kissing him— you never mentioned you swing both ways—and I’m up half the night trying to talk myself out of how I feel about you.” 

Eddie felt breathless. He thought he’d pass out. But there it was—he said it. All out in the open. 

“Now here we are.” 

Bucks arm fell from Eddies chest. And when he opened his eyes, he saw the younger man standing there with a blank expression. 

Eddie noticed the shift in Bucks breathing and before pushing off the wall; he finally got a good look at him. He didn’t realize until now the feeling he got when he saw him... it felt like it was there always but never as clear as it was now.

He pushed off the wall and reached for the doorknob, not even a second of brushing his fingers to it, his back hit the same wall again—this time even harder than the first.

”Ow.” 

“I told you to stop walking away when we’re having a conversation.” Buck snapped.

eddie couldn’t pin point why he was mad but Buck was—mad. 

“I never thought of you like that.” 

Come on, let him at least leave with his pride... Eddie opened his mouth but the hand not pinned against his chest flew to his mouth. 

“Please shut up.”

Eddie blinked and slowly Buck peeled his hand back. 

“You’ve always been married, Eddie. Always...” Buck paused, “You’ve always had your family—I couldn’t ever think of you like that when you had a wife and kid.” He persisted. 

Eddie wanted to point out that he knew this. But Shannon was gone now. He didn’t though because he needed to keep his damn pride. 

Whatever the outcome of this...

”You’ve been that person to me—the only  person I’ve only ever felt close too besides Maddie—.” Bucks voice wavered. “I honestly never let myself think of you the way...” 

“That’s okay, Buck. I get it,” Eddie said softly. He wanted this to be over.

“No you don’t because you don’t let me get the words out.” Buck rolled his eyes before continuing, “You’ve been off limits. I always figured your wife would come back.... and now you’re saying all this and I’m so confused because I thought I messed this up.” 

Eddie wanted to reach up and move Bucks arm, he didn’t though. He would let him talk. 

“Last night, after I left Landon’s—I couldn’t stop thinking about what it meant if I did something to upset Shannon. It freaked me out because I got scared that I might’ve ruined what we had—and I didn’t even know what I did. I just felt uneasy because I don’t want to lose you and I thought I was going to.” 

Eddie didn’t and couldn’t think of any words.

Buck wasn’t finished though.

“There’s something about you and it freaks me out. It’s like I don’t want to risk anything—lose you or Christopher. I didn’t get it and I still don’t.” 

“You won’t—just forget what I said. I’m here, I’m still here and you won’t lose me if you just ignore what I said. I’ll get over it.” 

Buck stared, he moved closer, his eyes were wild with emotions. “Jesus Christ, Eddie. I don’t know if I can!” 

And he leaned in. 

“What are you doing?” 

Buck paused, “What?” 

Their faces were close—everything was close with how Buck had Eddie pinned to the wall. He thought back to how Buck leaned into Landon at the bar. 

“What are you doing?” 

Bucks lips thinned before he licked them, his eyes flickered to Eddies. He let out a sigh, “I’m trying-“

”Landon-“ 

Buck let out another curse and dropped his hand from Eddies chest, he brought both hands up to grab hold of his face instead. He leaned in and their noses brushed just before he pressed his mouth hard against Eddies. 

The kiss was that. 

Hard. 

Eddie had never been kissed like that. That didn’t register until later because he kissed back—of course he did. 

He let Buck press him into the wall and kiss him almost breathless—he savoured it until he pushed him away.

”Landon-“ 

“Who cares? Who gives a damn?” Buck went to reach for Eddies face again but he squirmed, “Let me kiss you.” 

Eddie wanted it. He wanted it more than anything. He wanted it more than he even realized. 

“What is this?” Eddie brought a hand between them, he felt the beat of Bucks heart under his hand. “You can’t-“ 

Buck swatted the hand away, he leaned in again and shook his head, “Stop. I don’t care—about Landon or anything else. It’s you, okay?” 

Eddie felt Bucks lips again, this time he didn’t push him away. He let him hold his face in his hands and press him into the wall without an argument. 

Buck kissed him with so much—so much....Eddie didn’t even know how to describe it. He lifted his hands gingerly and slid them around Bucks waist.

again... the build was so different from anything he dealt with before. 

They needed to breathe. 

Buck pulled away, he leaned his forehead to Eddies with his eyes closed. He brushed their noses together and exhaled, “its you—I found it and I want to make it with you.” 

“Buck...” 

“it’s you.”

 

——

 

      Later when Landon calls—Eddies with him. The air thickens and Eddie can’t help but pause... but Buck presses decline and moves back against him. 

“I’ll deal with him later,” Buck mumbles before kissing him again. and again.

 

 

——

 

         “Did you find out why Shannon hates you?” 

Buck grinned, he set down the wine bottles on the counter. He saw Maddies confused expression and shrugged. 

“Yes I did.” 

“And...” 

“And I won’t be back tonight.” 

Maddie narrowed her eyes and trailed after Buck when he turned away and made his way to the front door. 

“Buck-“ 

Buck opened the door and Eddie stood on the other side of it. “Hi,” he said as he grabbed the boxed wine from him. He turned to his sister, “There’s your gross wine.” He put it on the floor and looked from Maddie to Eddie who lingered. 

“I’ll see you.” Buck said, grinning. He stepped out of the house as his sister reached for him. 

“You didn’t tell me why.” 

Buck laughed, he reached over and grabbed Eddies hand, he laced their fingers and held their hands up. “Cause of this,” he squeezed.

Maddie let out a laugh, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Yeah well I told you that. I said she probably hates you because you want to screw her husband.” But she smiled as Bucks face twisted with confusion, she sighed and rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah you were drunk off your ass when I said this.”

Eddie and Buck shared a look. 

“Buck kept asking me why Shannon hated him—finally I told him because he was getting annoying and finishing the last of any wine I had in the house. I plainly said she probably didn’t like him because well... he wants you.” 

Eddie and Bucks lips parted in complete surprise.

“If you’re not coming back tonight, I’m going to call Chim.” Maddie shut the door without another word. 

Eddie and Buck turned to each other. 

“So did everyone know how we felt about each other before we did?” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
